This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The web site for the Research Resource is intended to describe the core research and development projects, provide access to information about the symposium and other trainining opportunities, and to provide access to software. For example, TCASIM and TCACALC can be downloaded from the webpage. For further information, please go to: http://www.utsouthwestern.edu/utsw/home/research/AIRC/index.html The web page provides a roster of faculty and staff, records of the symposia, description of equipment, meeting schedules, an explanation of collaborative opportunities, magnet schedules, and all materials necessary for studies with human subjects including a Procedures Guide, Research Application, MR Screening Form, and aa Modification Application. A description of the animal facility and contact information is also provided.